This invention relates to tire changing apparatus, and more specifically, to tire changing apparatus of the type employing manual, lower bead breaking devices.
Because of the expense involved in purchasing various types of the relatively sophisticated tire changing apparatus available on the market today, many operators of facilities having a relatively low volume of tire changing work prefer inexpensive tire changing apparatus of the type wherein manually operated tools are employed in the bead breaking operation. In most such tire changing apparatus, one tool is used interchangeably for breaking both the upper and lower beads. The typical tool is quite efficient at breaking the upper bead but in many instances, may not have sufficient throw with respect to its point of attachment to the apparatus to break the lower bead.